Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond was a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that continues to rule over the Gem race in her absence. She was first mentioned in "Earthlings" and pictured in "Back to the Moon". Appearance Although Pink Diamond has yet to make an appearance in the show, her mural in the Moon Base shows that her gemstone is located on her navel, and she has large, jagged hair. History Pink Diamond was the original Diamond in charge of Earth's colonization. During the Earth's colonization, Pink Diamond would capture humans from their families and store them in her Zoo to be showcased as trophies of her conquest. While the progress of the colony was initially going well, she was ultimately betrayed and allegedly shattered by one of her Quartz soldiers, Rose Quartz, as part of the Rebellion. Her death occurred hundreds of years into the Rebellion. According to witnesses, for unknown reasons, she halted her palanquin and stepped out of it, where Rose apparently ambushed and shattered her using her sword. The Gems formerly serving her were reassigned to the other Diamonds, but still refer to her as their Diamond. "Earthlings" Jasper mentions that one of the reasons she has been fighting her whole life is because of what Rose did to Pink Diamond, her Diamond. "Back to the Moon" The Gems and the Rubies visit the Moon Base again where Eyeball takes a moment to pay her respects to Pink Diamond. Eyeball also reveals that the Moon Base belonged to Pink Diamond. After explaining how well the Earth colony was doing under Pink Diamond's supervision, Eyeball claims that she saw Rose shatter Pink Diamond herself. "Bubbled" Steven asks Garnet if Rose really shattered Pink Diamond, and she confirms it. Garnet says that Rose had to shatter Pink Diamond for the Earth to be "free", and for everyone to be who they are today. "Steven's Dream" Blue Diamond visits the Earth to pay her respects to Pink Diamond one last time. It is revealed that she was shattered in present-day Korea, where her palanquin lays abandoned. "Adventures in Light Distortion" Garnet mentions that during Pink Diamond's reign on Earth, she stole humans from their families as trophies of her conquest and put them in her Zoo. "Gem Heist" During the tour of Pink Diamond's Zoo, Holly Blue Agate reveals that each of the Quartzes stationed there originally belonged to Pink Diamond. Holly Blue also reveals that Blue Diamond took over the Zoo to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy. "That Will Be All" Blue Diamond returns to Pink Diamond's Zoo, where she is found and scolded by Yellow Diamond for still mourning Pink Diamond after thousands of years. It is revealed that Rose Quartzes were made by Pink Diamond, and that they are all bubbled because one of their kind was responsible for the rebellion and her demise. While Yellow Diamond wishes for their destruction, Blue Diamond wants them kept in the bubbles. "Storm in the Room" Steven wonders why Rose would bubble Bismuth for wanting to shatter Gems, but then shatter Pink Diamond herself. "I Am My Mom" Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine, claiming to be Rose Quartz: the Gem who shattered Pink Diamond. "The Trial" Blue Diamond states that Pink Diamond was shattered with a sword. It is revealed by Zircon that Pink Diamond was shattered in front of her entire entourage, but is puzzled by how that could be the case. To defend Steven in a trial against the Diamonds, Zircon states how it is very unlikely that Rose Quartz was able to get past Pink Diamond's entourage full of soldiers, Sapphires, and her Pearl. Blue Zircon comes to the conclusion that Rose had not committed the crime, but someone who had a great amount of authority and Pink Diamond's trust, which allowed them get past her attendants. She accuses the Diamonds of being capable of such a thing, which shocks Blue Diamond and makes Yellow Diamond furious. Category:Characters